planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
Gargrey
The Gargreys are a very peaceful and friendly race of beings. They are very, very cultural, and have a great economic and government system. They also made a series of Xplorer missions that pulled them to power in 3E, and later with the Fightgues, they created the Federation. These features, and more, have made the Gargreys... an everlasting part of the Planetoid Galaxy. Religion The Gargreys great faith originated from stone tablets put on their old planet. The tablets suggested that the great large blue and white nebula in the sky was a very peaceful and intelligent god that they would soon call 'Apollo'. The faith had simple rules. 1. Do not kill without good reason 2. Do not steal without good reason 3. Do not force others to do something they don't want to without good reason 4. Respect everyone that earns respect 5. Do not harm another without good reason 6. If any other faith shows up, respect their right to believe in it These rules became well known in the Gargrey's society. And after a few decades, everyone was following the faith. There was so much belief that scientists soon wanted to find out if the nebula gave life to the planet. And soon they did. 'Apollo' did in fact bring life to the humble planet and started the Gargrey race. And so this showed everyone that 'Apollo' was a real god. Government The Gargrey's form of government, The Gargrey Republic, is a Theocratic Republic on which has basic principles of freedom, and religion. Their real government came to be after the Great Migration of the Gargreys to their new home of Dagoara. It was chosen to that no one being can have total control of the nation. It was put that there would be a very good chain of command, and that respect was key to this. First, there are three elected Consuls of which propose ideas and then vote on them. At least two of them have to agree on it to pass. But it doesn't stop there. After this proposal, the Senate, of which has two Senators from each planet, is to vote on this proposal as well. At least half of them have to agree for it to pass this time. And then lastly, it is given to the people to see what they think of it. Usually, it takes a few weeks for a big change to come into effect. However, if it is an emergency, the three Consuls are able to change something or direct something without the Senate or the people. This rarely happens, though. The Gargrey Republic chain of command, looks somewhat like this: *Consul Members *Vice Consul Members *Senators *Vectorian Leaders Abilities The Gargreys, and Fightgues, are Nebulae Organic. This means that their cells are infused with the Life Force. Other races can manipulate the Life Force, however, their cells are still made with regular organic material. So, this makes it hard for other races to use faith associated abilities like Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Empathy on the Gargreys. Only extremely talented minds are even able to feel their emotions. This is why when the Giassada first met the Gargreys, and Fightgues, in 3E, they became extremely interested in them. Fortunately, these psychic races have no need to fear. For an extremely large amount of Gargreys can't access the same powers as they do. For most of their minds are not developed enough to handle them. At keast... most... There was a confirmed Gargrey that was able to access these abilities. And he was, Darvice. Darvice was famous, so it was easy to find out his powers. He first started as one of the original Xplorers, exploring the sights and new races. However, as he ventured through new solar systems, he began to develope Empathy, along with Telepathy, Telekinesis, and even... Teleportation. He was able to use these abilities to his advantage as he and his fellow crew members began to face the Inverted, Ironman, Heart of Darkness, and other terrible forces that threatened the Gargreys' existence. History The Gargreys have a long and eventful history. From humble little villages, to being one of the top races of the galaxy! 2E - None know know fully what happened before the Great Migration of the Gargreys and Fightgues. However, what is known is that many thousands of years ago, two nebulae broke apart and hit two planets and their moons. These nebulae, known as Apollo and Ares, were two of the ten major Minor Gods, and made them very cultural, defensive, and faithful. And throughout the years, they advanced and unified on their separate worlds of Dratine and Kaktan, being mostly peaceful for a time. However... this peace didn't last forever. For Apollo and Ares had a plan, that they needed to fulfill. So, Apollo and Ares switched places, and swayed 30,000 of both races to come to them in transports. Then, as soon as they did, they teleported them to a new home of Dagaora, leaving the rest of the Gargreys and Fightgues behind... for an unknown purpose... 3E - (Coming Soon)